Heretofore, it has been well known to provide uprighting springs for orthodontic brackets which coact with the bracket and archwire for purposes of producing an uprighting movement to the bracket and tooth. These uprighting springs have commonly included a coil section for generating a force. One end of the coil is connected to a tail or leg that is adapted to be received in a vertical opening of the bracket for anchoring the spring or to a hook for engaging a tie wing tip of an edgewise bracket, and the other end of the coil is connected to a lever arm having a hook that is adapted to hook onto the archwire when activating the spring.
Heretofore known uprighting springs have usually disposed the coil section at the gingival or occlusal end of the bracket where it lies against the enamel surface of the tooth or is in close proximity to the enamel surface of the tooth whereby food and the like can be trapped between it and the tooth surface which contributes to poor hygiene. Moreover, the location of the coil section at the gingival or occlusal ends of the bracket increases the overall profile of the bracket making it more unsightly. A typical uprighting spring of this type is illustrated in FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,487 and in U.S. Pat. No.3,093,903.